Monster Bark
Monster Bark is a puzzle game developed by joeybetz, working for Armor Games (at the time of game release, but not anymore). The game tells the story of a dog named Bark. While he was asleep, monsters suddenly appear, sucking Bark's friends and belongings into those monsters' dimension. Bark jumps in to save his friends and the adventure begins. The game introduces 9 worlds and 39 levels. (World 1-5 each with 3 levels and worlds 6-9 each with 6 levels). The goal in each level is to find the belongings in a strategic way, avoiding obstacles from monsters and objects in your way. In the first levels you have to save your friends, but later on, you work with them as a team, since each one has criteria and abilities, and without any of them, the level won't be completed. But some levels do not require the whole team, with an idea to use a specific member for his/her special quality. Description Can you save Bark the dog and all his friends? Bark the dog has been robbed by monsters. Monsters were always jealous about the great friends and sweet stuff Bark had, so they planned to steal it all from him in the middle of the night. Little do they know that Bark is the most courageous dog there and he wants all his stuff back. Help Bark to regain all of his belongings and save his friends in the ultimate monster-maze puzzle adventure. Instructions W, A, S, D - Move character. Arrow keys - Move character. R - Restart level. P - Pause. 1,2,3,4,5 - Switch character. Click character - Switch character. Characters Bark, the dog: In a mission to save his friends as mentioned. His abilities are running faster than his friends, squeezing himself through narrow gates made of spikes and barking a little, stunning monsters for a second, which is useless. Charlie, the tough kid: You save him in level 3. Strong enough to push blocks, which are either an obstacle or can be used to press a button in the map helping you somehow. You can press space to make Charlie jump, to avoid running into spikes and holes. Darcy, the screamer: You save her in level 6. Moves around quietly, won't wake up monsters. You can press space to use her scream to stun monsters in their place. ED, the heavy kid: You save him in level 9. Heavy enough to hold down a button, working like a block. Use space to roll attack with him and can destroy heavy blocks. Floyed, the nerd: You save him in level 12. Thin enough to squeeze through spikes with space in between.You can use him to connect wires and complete circuits, leading to an action helps you solve the puzzle. Monsters Sprindel, the guardian: Nothing can distract him from his patrol path. Avoid at all costs! Introduced at level 2. UK-TAK, the genie: Woe betide you if you wake him from his meditative trance. Introduced at level 6. The ladybull: If he sees you, he will charge at full ramming speed. You can use him to smash heavy blocks in certain levels. Sir Real, the ghost: Wake him up and he will haunt you relentlessly. Introduced at level 15. Badges Loud Noises! Badge (easy) - Free Darcy the screamer. All Bark No Bite Badge (medium) - Find your way home (game completed). Walkthrough Levels 1-13 Levels 14-26 Levels 27-39 Additional images Category:Games Category:Games with badges